


Dance Lessons

by Blueeucalyptus



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: M/M, Mutual Pining, Romance, Slow Build, Slow Burn, Slow Dancing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-30
Updated: 2019-11-30
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:26:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21622195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blueeucalyptus/pseuds/Blueeucalyptus
Summary: For obvious reasons Levi never learned how to dance so Erwin offers to teach him.I might be late but I had to write something for "Good 28cm Difference Day" 😆
Relationships: Levi/Erwin Smith
Comments: 8
Kudos: 98





	Dance Lessons

If it was up to Levi he would have never even entertained the idea of going to a Ball let alone dance on one. While he never attended one himself he knew enough about them to know they were crowded, full of rich and elite people flaunting their money and gorging themselves until they nearly shit-themselves while the poor people below them starved. No Levi did not want to attend a Ball. But he had to attend it- mostly because the Head of Dillenburg family who is organising the event sent Levi an invitation signed personally by him. Lord Dillenburg wrote an extra note stating he was eager to meet Humanity’s Strongest Soldier. Levi was astute enough to read between the lines. He knew exactly why Lord Dillenburg wanted him there. 

It was Erwin who gave Levi the invitation and he took a cursory glance at beautifully silver ornate invitation before taking a seat on the corner of Erwin’s wooden desk. Even from the added height from sitting up on the desk Levi’s was just barely at eye-level with Erwin who was sitting down. ‘Damn tree!’ Levi crossed his legs and waved the invitation at Erwin and asked, “Am this bastard’s entertainment for the evening?” 

“Most likely, yes.” 

Levi rolled his eyes,“What if I don’t want to go?” 

Erwin expression didn’t waver and he didn’t reply immediately. He kept his eyes focussed on the budget plan he’s working for the next month and finished writing the last sentence on his report before placing his ink pen safely away. Erwin’s piercing blue-eyes gazed at him and Levi could feel his breath hitch. “The Dillenburg Family is one of the Survey Corps biggest benefactors so it would be wise for us to stay on their good side.” 

“You want me to go.” 

“Yes I do but ultimately it’s your choice. I will not force you to do anything you don’t want to.” 

A few months ago Levi made a promise that he will follow Erwin and help him eradicate all the Titans beyond the wall. At the time Levi thought that all he needed to give was his strength, evidently it was more complex than that. 

“Well I promised to help you so I’ll go.” 

“Thank you.” There was visible relief on Erwin’s face. Well the expression was subtle. The edge of his eyebrows downturned ever-so-slightly and Levi only noticed himself because he’s recently been getting very good at reading the subtleties of Erwin’s expressions. Despite what he thought a few months ago Erwin Smith was quite an expressive man. He was just very nuanced at showing his true emotions and it took Levi a bit of time to learn. 

“So how many times do I have to kiss this guy’s ass to get him to pour all his family inheritance towards us.” 

This time Erwin didn’t hesitate with his emotions and he cracked a small, spontaneous laugh. His head turned to the side almost as if he was trying to hide his laughter from Levi. Hearing Erwin laugh warmed Levi’s heart and simultaneously made his heart twinge. Erwin was one of the few people who appreciated his shitty (pun-intended) sense of humour. Though mostly his heart was soaring because he made Erwin laugh. He accepted quite recently he had very intense feelings for his Section Commander. Levi initially interpreted it to be merely feelings of admiration and friendship. Though now he knows it was not that simple or maybe it was? Either way one thing was for sure Levi was very much in love with Erwin and he had no idea what to do about his feelings. He enjoyed the time he spent with Erwin, especially late at night where they would share a cup of tea Levi made and talk about everything and nothing. Why ruin the relationship they have right now? Levi highly doubted Erwin returned his feelings-

Levi almost didn’t hear Erwin was speaking to him and he buried his thoughts deep within himself and said, “What was that?” 

“I asked do you have anything to wear?”

Levi blinked in confusion. “I assumed we’ll be wearing our dress uniforms?” 

  
Erwin smiled at Levi’s response but there was no maliciousness behind his amusement. “No, it’s best you were a suit for this.” 

“A suit? Where the hell am I going to find a suit?” Levi asked his eyes darting. It was becoming a little bit overwhelming. 

Erwin put his hands up, “Don’t worry about it. I know a tailor who could make you a suit at short notice. I can take you there tomorrow.” 

“That would be good thank you,” Levi said his face was slightly red from embarrassment from his mini-meltdown. He slid off the desk and thought he might go to training grounds and help (scare) some of the new recruits with training. 

Just as his feet touched the ground, Erwin asked, “One more thing Levi…” 

“Yes?” 

“Do you know how to dance?” 

Levi’s brain drew blank. Of course he has to dance! Why the fuck didn’t he think he wouldn’t have to?! It’s a fucking Ball. No words came out of Levi’s mouth instead he made a gesture towards himself that silently asked Erwin, ‘Do I look like I’m someone who knows how to do Ballroom Dancing?” 

Erwin nodded his head, “I didn’t think so...come to my room this evening after dinner. We can practice there.” 

‘Dance practice? With Erwin?’ To something so intimate alone with Erwin late at night. That was almost too much for even Levi. Nonetheless he didn’t decline the offer and Levi said, “Ok, I’ll see you tonight,” before leaving Erwin’s office and closing the door behind him. 

Had he closed the door a little slower Levi would have able seen the lingering, soft glance Erwin had towards his retreating form before he went back to his work... 

* * *

There was a sense of nervous anticipation on the pit of his stomach that evening when Levi stood in front of the door to Erwin’s room. There was a shuffle inside Erwin’s room like someone was moving things. This was not the first time he’s being inside Erwin’s room. In fact he’s being to the Section Commander’s room a few times. Mostly to burrow books to read or sometimes to have tea when they needed a change of scenery from Erwin’s office. None of that were intimate reasons as dance practice. Levi almost debated before he came here whether he was better off asking someone else to help him like Moblit or Nanaba. Those two seemed like they could dance. It would save him from spontaneously combusting from being so up close and personal while dancing with Erwin. He was almost ready to tell Erwin something along those lines when he knocked on Erwin’s door. “Come in! It’s open” came the muffled response. 

Levi took a deep breath and readied himself to tell Erwin that he asked Nanaba to teach him because she is closer to his Levi’s height than Erwin is. A convenient excuse (lie) but nonetheless an acceptable one. 

Whatever excuse he was going to make melted straight in his mouth when he opened the door and saw Erwin kneeling down, with his ass up in the air and half his head and bare right arm under his bed. Levi could feel his entire mouth going dry. Damn those military issued pants for accentuating Erwin’s already perky ass. 

Levi gazed up and around the room, trying really hard not to stare at Erwin while he’s bending over. He was surprised to see how messy the room was. Erwin’s room was sparsely furnished but it was filled to the brim with his impressive collection of books. Usually his books were in his shelf with a few scattered on his table or bed. However today all his books were either piled up on his desk or bed. The said wooden desk was moved to a far corner of the room flushed with his bed. ‘What’s going on?’ Levi wondered. 

“Got it!” Erwin triumphantly announced while he fished out a beige-covered book from under his table. He sat up and placed the book on a book pile on his bed. “Sorry about that. Few of my books went under my bed and I was trying to grab them before I forgot.” 

“Why is your room in such a mess?” 

Erwin expression turned sheepish. “I was trying to make more space in my room-”

‘-That explains the desk in the corner,’ Levi thought. 

“-Though I need you help with bookshelf,” Erwin said. “I thought I’ll be able to move it after I removed my books but it’s heavier than it looks. If we both grabbed it-” 

-Erwin didn’t get a chance to finish his sentence. Levi walked up and casually picked up the entire solid oak bookcase off the ground like it weighed nothing. Truthfully, it didn’t, not to Levi anyway. “Where would you like me to put it?” 

Erwin blinked. His mouth was agape in shock. “I-uh...over there should be fine,” Erwin said pointing at the space right next to his desk and bed. 

The corners of Levi’s lips twitched into a small smile. ‘I think I like that expression on your face.’ Levi thought to himself before taking the bookcase to the spot where Erwin pointed. The flexing of his biceps as he carefully placed the bookcased down was completely unintentional, of course.

Levi wiped the dust on his hands on his slacks with a slight wince. He then turned towards Erwin whose mouth was still open before asking, “So you going to teach me how to dance or what?” 

Erwin closed his mouth immediately. “Yes of course,” he said. His dark brown boots quickly shifted the dust that gathered under his bookcase with his boot. Erwin put his hand up to Levi for him to take. A burst of adrenaline shot through Levi’s body and he felt almost the same sensation as pins-and-needles through his upper limbs. Levi willed his hand to remain steady while he took Erwin’s hand. 

His hand was as expected larger than Levi’s hand. However, until that moment Levi didn’t noticed exactly how big the size difference between them really was. Erwin’s long fingers almost completely encompassed Levi’s palm as he towered over him. Unlike Levi who changed into his more casual wear of grey shirt and dark slacks- Erwin was still in his Survey Corps uniform. Though it was worn in a more relaxed manner. For starters his jacket was discarded on top of bed and the sleeves of his white shirt was rolled up leaving his forearm bare. The top buttons of Erwin’s shirt was also undone, revealing the upper part of his chest and collarbone. Though what made Levi really catch his breath and sweat was the slit between Erwin’s well-endowed chest that was on display and right on Levi’s line-of-sight. Levi could already predict this was actually going to be more torturous than he initially anticipated. 

Erwin grabbed Levi’s hand and placed it on his shoulder. He placed his own on Levi’s lower back; right above his hip bone. He linked his interlocked his fingers with Levi free hand and said, “I’ll lead for now if you don’t mind. Levi didn’t respond. He could feel the heat blooming on his neck. Erwin’s touch was gentle and chaste- but it made Levi’s heart race a mile-a-minute. Levi wasn’t sure he couldn’t do this. He was too close to Erwin. Close enough to smell his unique musk that was intermingled with sandalwood and pine. Levi could even feel Erwin’s breath lightly tickling his hair. However, instead of cooling him all it did was warm him more and made his palms sweaty. 

When it became clear that he will not get a response from Levi, Erwin gently used the corner of his index finger to lift Levi’s chin. His face was close enough that Levi could see the unique pattern of Erwin’s plump, pink lips. Oh how much Levi wanted to reach up and feel those lips with his own. Levi did subconsciously lift his head up to be closer to Erwin but he didn’t kiss him. 

An expression of disappointment flashed in Erwin’s soft blue eyes. It was so quick Levi wasn’t even sure if he saw it properly. Before he had time to process it Erwin directed small reassuring smile at him. “Relax.” He said, “This will be fun.” Before slowly teaching Levi how to dance.

It wasn’t fun. 

In fact it was a fucking disaster. They’ve been practicing non-stop for the past two hours and Levi was no better at dancing than when he was living in the underground few months ago. He must have said “sorry” in the past two hours than he ever had in his entire life. Because each time Levi danced (at least attempted) to dance but he kept stepping on Erwin’s shoes. 

It frustrated Levi to no end that he wasn’t getting it because one thing Levi prided himself was his physical prowess. To think something like a simple waltz was what’s actually going to showcase the limit of his physical capabilities. In front of Erwin no less.

He looked up at Erwin. He wasn’t faring well Levi could tell. He lack the stamina Levi was blessed with. Erwin’s face was flushed and sweat pooled on his forehead and dripped down his temple to the angle of his mandible before finally disappearing under his shirt. His shirt was almost soaked through and stuck to Erwin’s body like a second skin- accentuating all his sharp features and muscles. 

‘Is this hell?’ Levi wondered not for the first time. Did he die and was was his punishment for his sins? Is Levi being forced to dance with the object of his affections in hell while being too cowardly to confess to him. 

“This is hopeless,” Levi said putting his hands down. “We’ve been at this for hours and we are not going anywhere.” 

Erwin’s brows creased and he wiped the sweat off his brows, “Yeah, you are right,” he said pouring a glass of water for himself and Levi before handing one to Levi. 

Levi took the glass gratefully and downed the entire thing in one gulp. Levi combed his sweat-covered hair away from asked, “Should we call it a night?” He was barely able to hide the frustration in his voice. 

Erwin was still drinking his glass of water but Levi could see the gears turning in his head. When he finished Erwin placed the glass on the table and said, “Actually I have an idea. Do you want to go one more round?” 

Truth be told Levi really wanted to say no. The night has being unproductive. Add to the torture of constantly trying to control himself and not burst out and his feeling for Erwin...well it was a bit too much. 

But one look at Erwin’s pleading eyes was all that was needed for Levi to shrug his arms and say, “Alright.” 

Erwin walked up to Levi and placed his hands like before. Though he held onto Levi’s hips a bit firmer this time, making Levi shiver. “Sorry this might be a bit weird,” Erwin said before lifting Levi off the ground and placing him on top his feet. 

“Erwin,” Levi squirmed, “What the hell?” 

“Please bear with me. This might help for you to understand the steps.” 

“This is so weird,” Levi protested his face bright red from embarrassment- but he didn’t down from Erwin’s boots either. 

“I know. Just try, please. For me.” 

It amazed Levi how much power Erwin held over him. One pleading gaze (and was that a pout?) was all it took for Levi swallow his pride and melt into Erwin’s arms. He refused to have contact with Erwin’s though. So he turned his head to the side and looked away. 

Erwin must have bend down when they started to move cause Levi felt the edge of Erwin’s bolo tie resting on his head with a featherlight touch. 

Being on Erwin’s feet made Levi realised how good of a dancer Erwin was. Not that he didn’t manage to demonstrate in the last two hours. It was just Levi was too busy trying (and failing) not to step on Erwin’s feet. 

Erwin’s movements were mesmerizing. His feet flowed from one step to another like river- all in while keeping Levi balanced on his feet. Then he started to sing. 

Levi almost didn’t hear it first because it was so quiet but when Levi looked up at Erwin he was proven to be right. Erwin was singing. 

The song was beautiful as Erwin’s voice and it had a soft melody. It spoke of a lovers who were separated by war. Of a soldier and his friend turned lover. The soldier goes to war and his lover promised to wait to wait for him. Erwin sung about the hardships both lovers faced- all in while swaying with Levi around the room. 

Maybe it was because they were slow dancing. Maybe it was because Erwin’s singing voice was soothing or mayhaps it was something just simply as the intimacy of this moment that led to Levi leaning up and resting his head on Erwin’s chest. 

Levi thought he would feel embarrassed about what he did but he didn’t. It just felt so right. Levi couldn’t explain it. It was as if he belonged there being close to Erwin; hearing his chest vibrate as he sung and listening to the beat of his heart. 

Erwin must have felt the same because he wrapped his arms around Levi to hold him close- before resting his chin on the top of Levi’s head. His voice became muffled because of their position but neither cared nor noticed They continued to sway and dance together. As if they were now one body. One heart. 

The song came into a rising climax where it told of the soldier coming back home only to find that his lover has left their village to go and search for him The song ended with soldier vowing to find and be reunited with his lover again whether it will be in this world or the next. 

At the final note Erwin lifted Levi up in the air with his hips and gently spun him around while holding him close. Levi had his shoulders wrapped Erwin when they stopped the dance. Erwin was gasping for air, his face was bright red. Whether it was from embarrassment at their current position or exhaustion from dancing non-stop for the last two hours Levi did not know. All Levi knew was Erwin was still holding him. Levi was still up in the air with his eyes directly above Erwin’s. Neither of them was willing to let the other go. Most of all what stunned Levi the most as he stared into Erwin’s soft blue eyes was feeling of love was pooling out of them. ‘Oh’

See Levi wasn’t a thinker. Well not naturally. When he’s faced with a problem he doesn’t think of thousand different strategies or scenarios in head before acting. No, he just acts. This situation was no exception. 

Levi grabbed Erwin’s chin and tilted it up. He could hear Erwin’s breath hitch but there was no resistance. So Levi bend his head down and kissed Erwin. 

Their first kiss little hesitant at first and even a little sloppy just like their dancing; but they slowly got into a rhythm and as they gently explored one another- until they were both gasping for air when they finally broke the kiss.

Erwin had massive grin on his face. It was so genuine and pure that it made Levi’s heart soar and he didn’t know he was capable of this much happiness. They held each other close until Erwin’s stamina finally gave out and he had to gently lower Levi back into the ground.

However, the moment Levi’s feet landed on the ground Erwin gave another chaste kiss. It was getting late and both of them needed to go to sleep. Levi helped Erwin to put his books back into his shelf. As Levi walked up to the door Erwin who was close behind him asked, “So same time tomorrow?”

Levi didn’t reply immediately. Instead he grabbed Erwin by the bolo tie and bought him up his level. He pressed his lips with Erwin. Unlike their other two kisses this one was fast and more passionate. It burned them both leaving them both breathless and flushed. Though not from exhaustion nor embarrassment this time. Levi managed to gather himself but the same cannot be said for Erwin- who was making the face of a man who had his brain exploded within his skull. 

“I was thinking tomorrow we can try dancing something a bit more passionate.” 

Erwin frowned, finally gathering himself. “Really you haven’t even got the hang of this dance. I don’t know whether we should. Let’s focus on-” 

-Levi didn’t let him finish. Instead he pulled Erwin down again for another mind blowing kiss to showcase exactly what his intentions were. Afterwards he could almost hear the gears turning on Erwin’s head. “Oh. OH. Oh!” 

Levi shook his head. Erwin was easily the smartest person he knew but the fact even he could be dense about something like this...well to be honest it was kind of adorable. Apparently everyone has a weakness and Erwin’s is being kissed senseless by Levi. 

“So big boy same time tomorrow?” 

“Yes-”

“-with a new dance.” 

“Absolutely.” 

“Alright, good night Erwin,” Levi said before giving Erwin one last kiss before leaving. Though this time he did look back and saw the soft lingering gaze Erwin had directed at him- while he was waiting outside his door watching Levi leave.

‘Yeah maybe we were both dense,’ he thought before running back to give Erwin a kiss, then pushing them both back into Erwin’s room and locking the door. 

\- The End 

**Author's Note:**

> You know hit the absolute goldmine of fandoms when we have an entire day dedicated for the height difference between of our OTP. This is one of many reasons why Eruri fandom is just the best. 😆


End file.
